The life of a Vampony: Lunar Eclipse
by KiyanaTheCrow
Summary: DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION! She use to be quite the child. She was smart, friendly, and hated violence. Then she went missing. Years later, she re-appears in Ponyville at her sister's doorstep weak and hungry. Her wings were out of sight, hidden under her cloak. What had happened all that time she had been gone?
1. Chapter 1

"Silver, come here." A voice called. We're currently in the Everfree Forest, trailing after a strange pony wearing a traveling cloak. A sliver spider scuttled out of her flowing silver tail and crawled up the cloak, entering the hood.

"Yes ma'am?" It asked.

"Run ahead and get some dinner. I at least want you to have a full belly." She said. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Silver scuttled off. The pony sighed and continued on her way. Soon, she came to the edge of the forest and spotted a cottage. Silver scuttled up and went back into her tail as she smiled. The moonlight hit her head perfectly to reveal a black mouth with pointy fangs. She looked up and noticed it was night. She began to approach the cottage when she noticed a chicken coop. She shook her head.

"My my, she still loves animals, doesn't she Silver?" She asked. She felt him nod. She continued to walk up to the door. The chickens began to freak out. She went up to the door, her legs wobbling. She knocked on the door and collapsed as it began to rain. The door slowly opens as Silver sped out of her tail and up to the pony's head.

"Ma'am!" He cried. The door opened all the way to reveal a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail. She had a slim build, obviously female. Silver looked up at the pony.

"Please! You have to help her!" He cried at her. The pony nodded and brought the stranger into her home. Silver noticed a cob web in the corner and scuttled over to it. The pony sat her on the couch and went over to Silver.

"What's your name?" She said softly.

"Silver. And yours?" He asked.

"Fluttershy." She answered. "Who's she?"

"That's my master. She said that she knew you and she told me many stories. Her name is Lunar Eclipse." He said.

"Oh, that's a nice..." her eyes widened. "Did you just say 'Lunar Eclipse'?" She asked. Silver nodded, confused. "That can't be!" She softly shouted. She flew over to Lunar and pulled her hood down. Fluttershy gasped. Lunar was a black colored pony with a very dull silver mane. Her coat of fur didn't have the healthy glow like other ponies. Part of her mane was braided, and her eyes were open a bit to reveal dull red eyes. If you looked closely, the tips of short fangs peaked out if her mouth, but Fluttershy missed that fact. She shook Lunar awake.

"Huh? Wazzat?" She said, weak and groggy.

"Sis?" Fluttershy asked. Lunar turned her eyes to Fluttershy, and she smiled, her fangs showing. Fluttershy missed the fangs and hugged her long-lost sister. Lunar grunted. Fluttershy released Lunar and began to speak.

"Oh my Celestia where have you been? What happened? Why do you appear now? Who..."

"Woah Woah!" Lunar interrupted quietly. "I'll answer your questions in due time. For now, I have to go out and grab a bite to eat." She said, getting up. Fluttershy shook her head sternly and pushed Lunar back onto the couch. Lunar made a face.

"No Lunar, your staying right here. I'm gonna go make you something." Fluttershy said. Lunar, in a burst of strength, scrambled off of the couch and out the door. It had halted raining for the moment. She turned and looked at Fluttershy.

"I'm going into town sis! I want to go to see if Banana Twist's is still open!" She called. She swooned when she said Banana Twist's. It was her favorite restaurant as a kid. Fluttershy just shook her head, amused.

"Just don't be out too late!" She called.

"Yea Yea okay mom." Lunar said sarcastically. "I won't be long." She muttered. She walked down the path when she heard the door shut. She smiled and her cloak flew to one side, revealing big, webbed wings. She flew up, giggling, and sped towards Ponyville. She landed in an alley and pulled her cloak back over her wings. She began to trot a a fast pace and walked out, heading down the street. Her gaze landed in a certain building, and she smiled. The sign had been taken down, but a new one had been painted in the window. It was still Banana Twist's, just less noticeable. She felt a presence near her and turned to see a dirty filly staring at her. "Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"D-D-Do you have any food?" The filly asked. Lunar looked at the restaurant and saw that it was still open.

"Come with me." She said. The filly followed her into Banana Twist's. They took a corner booth and a waitress came over with the menus. "Ok little one, what would you like to drink?" Lunar asked. The filly noticed something on the menu and her face brightened.

"Milk!" She said excitedly. Lunar giggled.

"Ok sweetie." She said. The waitress came back over.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" She asked.

"Yea, the filly will have a large glass of milk, and I'll have a Root Beer." She said. The waitress wrote that down using magic and nodded.

"I'll give you a moment to decide on your meal." She said. She walked away when Lunar heard a familiar voice.

"Well, may my eyes and ears deceive me. Lunar Eclipse is that you?" Lunar looked up and smiled, hopping out of her booth and hugging the stranger.

"Banana! Its so good to see you!" Lunar giggled. Banana Twist pulled from her and looked at the filly.

"Now ain't you that little filly who lives behind my dumpster?" She asked. The filly ducked her head. Lunar stared at the filly.

"In the morning I'm gonna go over to the Town Hall to buy a house. I don't care if it's weird, but I'm taking that girl in." Lunar said. Banana nodded.

"Say, it's been awhile, how's about I give you and that filly something on the house?" Banana asked. Lunar's face lit up.

"Sure." She said.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later)**

The filly looked happy, and so did Lunar. They had both eaten, and parted ways. Lunar had said that she would come back for her in the morning. Lunar began heading deeper into the city. Soon she felt like she was being followed and she turned to see someone behind her. She continued forward when she felt a hoof touch her ass. She froze.

"Well, what have we here? A mare walking alone at night?" The stranger said. A colt, from how his voice sounds. He came into her view and stroked her face. He had a purple coat. Her gaze zeroed in on his neck, making her salivate. He smirked at her and began to tug on her cloak. She hissed and tackled him. He gasped as her fangs lengthened and she sunk them in his neck. His coat began to get pale, and she drank and drank. Five minutes later she brought her head back up, her mouth covered in blood. She smirked down at the newly made corpse, happy that she couldn't leave hoof prints behind. She got up, moving the drained corpse aside and went over to a fountain. She groaned at her reflection. 'Damn it. Blood takes forever to get out of my coat. Better start now.' She thought. She dunked her head into the fountain and began to clean her face off.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later... don't you love timeskips? And Exposition?)**

Lunar was walking back up to Fluttershy's door. She finally had gotten the smell of the blood out of her coat, the blood was gone too. She entered the house and sat on the couch. Fluttershy came downstairs.

"So?" She asked.

"Its still open, and Banana is still running it. I met this cute little filly too, poor thing. Sleeping in the streets. In the morning I'm buying a house. While I was gone I managed to scrounge up a lot of bits at my job. I can buy a fridge and other things of furniture. I'm adopting her after that." She said. Fluttershy sighed.

"You still love the little ones, don't you?" She asked. Lunar nodded. Fluttershy yawned.

"I'm gonna go go bed, there's a spare bedroom upstairs if you want to use it." She said. Lunar nodded and Fluttershy went upstairs. Silver scuttled over to her and smirked.

"Don't look at me like that. I couldn't help it. I also didn't want to be raped so there." Lunar snarled.

"Soon you won't be able to control yourself at all Ma'am. You should give in more often." Silver said. Lunar hissed at him, making him back up a bit.

"Never! I won't do that!" She muttered angrily. Silver sighed.

"Maybe you should have stayed in Salem, master. Coming out of the woods wasn't so smart." He pressed.

"I was going insane there Silver! You know that!" Lunar said. "If I didn't leave, I would have wound up killing someone of kin!" Silver shook his head. "Just go to sleep Silver. I'll talk in the morning." Lunar said. Silver scuttled over to the cob web and curled up. Lunar lied down and fell asleep.


	2. Hiatus!

Hello Everyone, it's me, your friendly Pokemon Trainer/Crow, Lavender. I'm here to apologize to you all and say that I'm... well, I'm going on an extended Hiatus. I am so DEEPLY sorry to have gotten people's hopes up with the fact that this might have been a New Chapter to all of my stories. I have my reasons for this:

 **1) I am very stressed, and that isn't helping my story writing.**

 **2) I have an extreme case of Writer's Block.**

 **3) I haven't found any... inspiration, to keep going with these stories. For now.**

I hope you all understand when I say that I really do need to get my act together, and I'm extending my break to do so. If I manage to squeeze a chapter out here and there, it doesn't mean that I'm out of Hiatus, it only means that those chapters managed to get thrown together and they made SENSE.

Does this mean that I'm abandoning these stories? Oh frig no. I'm too attached to these stories, and I'm gonna see them through to the end! I'm will not:

 **1) Abandon**

 **2) Discontinue**

 **3) Put these stories up for adoption**

When I do come out of Hiatus, these Author's Notes will be deleted and the story will continue like nothing ever happened.

So, my lovely people, Until Next Time, Stay Tuned, Keep your Pokemon Happy, and Ja Ne!~


	3. Author's Note

I feel kinda bad about informing you all of this, because a while ago I had stated that I wouldn't abandon a story, but I am discontinuing this story. I am truly sorry, but I can't REALLY continue this story with the same amount of vigor that I came into this with. I know that sounds like a shitty excuse, but I just can't carry on.

If any of you want to carry on Lunar Eclipse's journey, go right ahead. This rendition of Lunar Eclipse is vastly different from the one I currently have, and as such you may adopt her with the story, you have my blessing. Just contact me about it though, Lunar and Silver are like children to me and I don't want them split between 30 different people.

Again, sorry about discontinuing this story.

So, until my updates for my other books, Stay Tuned, Keep Your Pokémon Happy, and Ja Ne!~


End file.
